Word of Mouth
by itsmorethanfine
Summary: Dean finds that the visit to the dentist is more beneficial to his heart than his teeth.


Dean Winchester took the in all-too-familiar plain beige walls and the fake potted plants around him. He'd been here so many times as a kid with his mom and even more times with Sam, for school records among other things. This wasn't the particular shade of beige that he was used to, but then again, he hadn't been back to this dentist since forever.

When he'd walked in through the front door, he was almost shocked when he saw that Bobby Singer wasn't the resident dentist anymore. Instead it was some guy that went by the name of Castiel Novak. Cringing at the image of a little kid being bullied because of his name, Dean went ahead and took his seat as he waited for his name to be called.

He glanced at the token display for the tenth time and was pleased to see that it was nearly his turn. His teeth were pretty decent, so he wasn't too worried about having to come back.

Everything was just too familiar around him. Nothing special, nothing unique. He sighed, the noise heavy with boredom.

"_Please, for the love of all that is holy, let someone insanely hot walk in through those doors," _he thought, as he stared at the front doors, willing them to open with his mind.

Suddenly, the dentist's office opened and a young man, around Dean's age, stuck his head out the door.

"Dean Winchester?"

There was no other way to put it, with the guy's messily sexy hair and his entire damn face, the guy was hot. Like, unbelievably hot.

Dean sprung out of his chair, as though he'd been sitting on something hot and smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's me."

_Why wasn't the stupid grin going away?_

"Follow me," he said, beckoning him with a finger, and Dean followed.

Yeah, he'd wished for someone hot to come through those doors, but who cared if it was the wrong door?

The door closed behind them, and suddenly, he realized that he was going to be in this room with this hot guy. Alone. Suddenly, Dean's throat wasn't the only thing that was tight. He hovered awkwardly at the door, staring at the guy's back. Damn, those muscles were just...

"Well, sit down," the dentist said, eyeing him curiously.

"Right, yeah." _Stupid._

The doctor stared at him, slightly amused, before turning back to slip on some gloves.

Dean mentally cursed himself. Just because he was really hot. He knew that he wished that he would stare at the hot person for a little bit. Not spend an entire thirty minutes in the room _with_ them. Or for them to be this illegally attractive. He sat down on the chair delicately, clearing his throat.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the dentist asked, as he approached him.

"Um," Dean started, but suddenly he seemed to have lost his voice as the dentist pushed him, so that he was practically lying down.

"I'm sorry, what?"

From that angle, his eyes seemed bluer than ever, and for some stupid reason, Dean couldn't get the image of kissing the guy out of his mind. Maybe his lips were as soft as they looked.

"Nothing, um. I'm just here for a routine checkup."

"Oh," he said, slightly taken aback. "Well then, I need to ask you a few questions before we start. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I've been scheduling surgeries all day. I absolutely forgot that I penciled in a normal check up in the middle."

Dean smiled at him, as he sat up straighter. "It's fine, doc. Don't even worry about it. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"It's Castiel."

Dean stared. He couldn't place why the name sounded so familiar. Castiel immediately clarified his doubts. "My name? It's Castiel. You might have seen it on the sign outside," he pointed.

"Right, yeah." Dean chuckled nervously. "I knew that."

"So, from what I can see, your teeth seem to be in order, but I haven't gotten a closer look yet." Dean blushed visibly at the thought of having the guy's fingers in his mouth. It was the stupidest thing, but _he_ couldn't help that Castiel was so hot.

"Is that okay?" his voice interrupted Dean's stupid thoughts.

Evidently, he'd asked a question, but clearly Dean had been too busy dreaming to pay attention. He felt like a kid being caught not listening by the teacher.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying that I have a few questions and then we'll get started," he said, slowly. "Are you okay, Dean? Do you have to be somewhere?"

"What? No! Sorry, I got a little distracted," he stammered. _By your gorgeous face._

"I can see that, but I need you to focus right now, okay?"

_Fat chance._

"Yeah, sure."

Castiel nodded, as he grabbed a pen and paper and began writing things down.

"Don't you have a nurse to do that? I know Bobby did."

"You know Bobby?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty close. Family friends, actually."

"Yes, she was employed under my care for a while, but she had to take a few days off because she's expecting."

"Expecting what?" Dean blurted, before realizing how incredibly thick-headed he sounded.

"A baby?"

"I-I knew that."

"You seem to know a lot of things, Dean, uh, Winchester," he smirked as he confirmed his last name.

He shrugged. "I like to think so."

Never had his cheeks been so uncontrollably warm. Nor had he ever acted like such an idiot in his entire life. And that was counting in front of Lisa Braeden.

Castiel chuckled lightly, making Dean's heart flutter. He was positively _beautiful_ when he laughed. And not in the corny way either. He was actually just breathtakingly handsome. And Dean's heart gave another flutter as he realized it.

"So, Dean," he said. "Have you been experiencing any sort of pain in the oral area since your last visit?"

"Not really, no."

He nodded and wrote something down before asking him another question. "How often do you brush your teeth?"

"Twice a day," he blushed. He probably wouldn't have felt so uncomfortable if he hadn't found the guy this attractive. They were such intimate questions, after all.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he laughed nervously. He shifted slightly in his seat, completely contradicting his statement, but Castiel didn't say anything.

"Any medication?"

"No." _Except my love drug for you. _

"Okay, uh, do you smoke?"

"Not anymore." He winced at his last thought.

"But, you used to?"

"I've been clean for the last 5 years."

"Impressive," Castiel declared. "Do you drink?"

"Occasionally, but only beer," he said, as though that made the situation any better.

He smiled at the response, but continued to keep asking him questions. After forever, he finally decided that it was time to actually take a look at his mouth.

"If you would lean back, Dean."

Dean obeyed and rested his head against the soft cushion, gazing up at Castiel's face. From that angle, it was so darn pretty, Dean could have stared at it forever.

_Castiel._

It seemed like such a mouthful. Shortening it would be so much sweeter, like _Cas_.

Yeah, Cas seemed like a cute little nickname.

Cas touched his lip, and Dean tried his hardest not to notice the proximity, before he opened Dean's mouth wider and examined his teeth.

Suddenly, he was a little aware of how bad his breath might actually smell. And how stupid he looked with his mouth hanging open.

Seriously. Couldn't they have met under better circumstances?

The minutes awkwardly ticked by, as Cas poked and prodded Dean's mouth, stopping to take notes in the middle.

"Well," Cas said, stripping his gloves off. Dean sat up in his chair. "Your teeth are in perfect order. I could tell before, but one can never be too sure."

He threw Dean a small smile, who immediately wanted to melt back into the seat behind him.

"Great," Dean smiled. "So I'm good to go?"

"Yes, but just remember to keep brushing and flossing. I trust you'll take care of that. If you have any problems," he said, drawing a card from his pocket. "Do call me."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." He cleared his throat loudly, hoping that it would in some way convey his feelings toward Cas. But, obviously Castiel didn't notice. He took the card and stared uncontrollably for a few more seconds, until Dean commanded his legs to move and soon, he was out the door. He walked, looking straight ahead, all the way till his car, and only then did Dean look back.

Man that was one sexy dentist.

Dean spent the next four days working up the courage to call the guy. It wasn't weird to ask your dentist out on a date, was it?

_If he's exceptionally hot, it's okay._

He groaned at his pathetic behavior. He was being way too chicken about it. He'd never had a problem calling a girl back… Dean cringed at that thought. He hadn't really called a girl back in years.

Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed the number that had been circulating in his head for the past few days.

"Castiel Novak," came a voice from the other end. Damn, the guy sounded all professional. Dean mentally kicked himself for not checking the time. What if Cas had been in an appointment or something?

"Uh, h-hey, Cas!"

Dean could have almost stabbed himself at that point. "I mean Castiel. It's uh, Dean. Winchester."

_Abort the damn plan. Just hang up. There's no need to see him again. _

"Dean. Yes, hello," Cas said, sounding a little confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Hey, listen, um, I wanted to ask you a question."

_Really, Dean? That's how you ask someone out? Great job._

"Of course."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Well, I have two more patients I need to see, but if it's a routine checkup, I am sure that I can squeeze you in."

Dean grimaced inwardly. "No, Cas. I was wondering if I could see you after that." Cas hesitated so he jumped in. "You know, after your patients?"

"If it is okay with you, it should be fine with me. I can take a look at you after I'm done with them, if that is what you prefer."

"_No_, Cas," Dean sighed. This guy was so clueless, it was a miracle he was even talking on the phone at this point. "I mean, see you outside of your office. For coffee or something?"

"Oh," Castiel said, and Dean could just picture the way that he was scrunching up his face in confusion. "Like a date?"

So, _now_ the guy knew what Dean was talking about.

Dean blushed. "Yeah, I mean, I would totally understand if you didn't want to."

"No, it's okay, Dean. I would like that."

"Okay, great. So I'll see you at eight? I can just pick you up from your office if you want."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Great, see ya," Dean said, hanging up, his heart brimming with happiness. He was finally going on a _date_ with Castiel.

Three hours later, Dean found himself in the parking lot of Castiel's office. Maybe he was there about 20 minutes early, but he couldn't just sit at home, trying not to freak out about his date. He nervously smoothed the gray Henley that he was wearing and fixed his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through it until he was satisfied with how it looked.

He fumbled with the radio, tuning into 95.7 and hummed along to "Pour Some Sugar On Me", when suddenly there was a sharp rap on his window. Cas peered in from the outside and Dean hurriedly reached over to the lock and swung the door open, while turning down the volume on the radio.

"Hey," Dean said, grinning, as he raked his eyes over Cas's outfit, a simple button down shirt with a pair of jeans. "You look great."

Cas smiled lightly. "As do you, Dean." He settled himself, and reached behind him and pulled the seat belt over him.

Dean couldn't explain why he found all of those actions incredibly hot, but he caught himself staring again and looked away quickly before Cas noticed.

"Where are we going today?"

"Anywhere you would like. I don't have a place in mind."

Cas hesitated and then spoke. "I do have a suggestion, if you don't mind."

"Anything."

About ten minutes later, Dean was still driving down the highway, the skies still shining with a little bit of light around them. He had no idea where Cas was directing him, but he drove.

"So, when did you decide?" Dean asked, resting one hand casually on the steering wheel.

"Decide what?"

"To become a dentist. When did you start finding teeth fascinating?"

"I didn't really. I grew up thinking that I wanted to do what my brother, Michael, did. And he was a dentist and that's what I wanted to do. It's a pretty unoriginal dream."

"That's not true. I mean, you're rocking it now," Dean urged.

He saw him smile in the dark and he felt slightly less nervous.

"What do you do, Dean? This is very weird. I don't go out with people unless I know something about them." Cas turned toward him a little. "The only things I know about you are your name, your age and that your teeth in practically pristine condition."

Dean laughed. "I'm all yours tonight. Anything you want to know." He took a left at Cas' instruction and kept driving down the long road ahead of him.

"I'm a mechanic," Dean said, answering Cas' previous question. He paused to see if Cas was going to laugh, but he didn't. So, he continued. "I have my own place downtown and uh, yeah."

"That is very interesting. When did you get into that?"

"Since I was a teenager. I used to help Bobby with his workshop before he decided to go to dentist school or whatever. So, I took over his place and it's been pretty good since," he said.

"Take the exit here," Cas instructed. "But, that's great. Is your workshop the one next to the small supermarket?"

"Yeah, yeah. If you ever have car trouble, just wheel her down."

"That would be very helpful," Cas said. "Wait, take that small right here."

Dean obeyed and found himself in a small, dingy pathway. There was only a few feet of space ahead of them that was big enough to let the Impala pass through. "Uh, Cas, I don't think that we can go any further. Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Trust me, Dean." Cas smiled. He got out, and Dean followed suite.

The air around them wasn't too chilly, it was perfect. Dean would have been enjoying himself more, if only he knew _where the fuck he actually was_. It was unhelpfully dark out, and the only thing that was familiar was the moonlight above them.

"Cas?" he called out, after his retreating back.

"Follow me, Dean."

He hurried to catch up to him, and Cas led him through a small overhead of trees and bushes. He didn't even have any weapon on him at all. What if he was some kind of murderer or something?

_Surely, murderers didn't have such beautiful eyes? _

Dean rolled his eyes at himself, and followed him down. After walking for about five minutes, Dean spotted a small clearing ahead, where the moonlight shone through. So, maybe Cas wasn't going to kill him after all.

"Watch your step here, it's a little steep," Cas said, as he hoisted himself onto the top, before reaching out a hand and helping Dean up.

He tried not to notice how soft his hands were, or that they were still holding hands when they had gotten to the top.

Dean stifled a gasp as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cas said, voicing his thoughts. In fact, beautiful was an understatement.

The entire city, as Dean knew it, lay spread out in front of his eyes, like a map on a bulletin board. Only this one was dotted with the lights from all the buildings and the stars above them accentuated the effect around.

Cas stepped closer to him, making him more breathless than he already was. "I can never believe how beautiful it is. It hits me every single time."

"It really is," Dean breathed.

The silence between them was saying so much more than they ever could on a normal date at a cliché restaurant. He'd never been on such a weird date before.

But, he couldn't deny that he was loving every single moment of it.

He squeezed Cas' hand, and Cas' squeezed back in response.

"Your eyes are really green."

Dean blushed. This guy was too blunt with everything he said. "Uh, thanks. Your eyes are really blue."

Cas chuckled. "Why do you call me Cas?" They were facing each other, fingers still interlocked. They were so close, Dean was finding it hard to focus on anything else other than Cas' lips, which were a lot more inviting up close.

"I'm sorry, I do that a lot. Make nicknames for everyone. Castiel just seems like a mouthful."

"It is." Cas said, thoughtfully. "I've never had a nickname before."

Dean leaned in a little bit. "Do you like it?"

Cas closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Dean's, moving his arms so that they were wrapped around his neck. And the kiss was just as dreamy as Dean had ever imagined it would be. He pulled Cas closer by the waist, before running his fingers through his hair, which was just unbelievably soft.

Cas pulled away first. "I never kiss on the first date."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sorry I'm so irresistible."

"No, I mean, I don't ever do that, Dean." He pulled away and Dean felt the distance between then suddenly grow large.

"Hey, it's okay. It's one kiss."

Cas nodded. "I need to get home. Can you take me home?"

Dean nodded, even though he had no idea what he had done wrong. Feeling the familiar pit back in his stomach, he followed Cas out of the little grove, and towards his car.

Cas directed him back to his apartment, and Dean just followed his directions quietly, afraid to say anything.

The apartment was small, off to the corner of Stevens and 11th, about two blocks away from Dean's workshop.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Dean asked, already guessing what the answer was going to be. But, Cas surprised him.

"That would be great."

Dean took a minute to process the information, but immediately jumped out of his car, following him up to his apartment.

Once they'd reached the door, Dean couldn't stop himself. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, I'm really-"

Cas grabbed his hands in his. "It's not your fault. I'm not sure I'm ready just yet."

"For dating?"

"No, for going out with you."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, his brow crinkling in confusion.

Cas took a deep breath. "I have never had romantic feelings for any of my patients."

"What?"

Cas closed his eyes, steadying himself before he spoke again. "I have never had romantic feelings for any of my patients before, but then _you_ walk in and it is all very overwhelming. You are very distracting, especially those lips of yours," he finished, his cheeks flushed.

Dean's stomach would not stop flip flopping.

"Uh, if it helps, I've never had a crush on my dentist either."

Cas' face broke into a smile, so Dean continued. "It's okay, Cas. Just let me know when you're ready to go out again and I'll be there."

Cas nodded and Dean slipped his hands from his. "I'll go now."

And he began to walk away, when Cas called out after him. "I think there might be a problem with that."

Dean spun around so fast, he almost fell down. "Wh-what?"

"I don't have your number and since you're here in person, I have something to tell you."

He grinned. "What's that?"

"Do you want to go and finish that date?"

Dean laughed. "I think that's a good idea," he blushed, as he practically jogged to Cas, before scooping him into his arms and kissing him full on the mouth.

"That's weird that you kissed me _twice _on the second date."

Cas flushed. "You are very irresistible, Dean."

"I think we should go for three," Dean winked.

"Okay," Cas said, as he reeled him into another whirlwind of a kiss.


End file.
